Michigo's return
by Nakamura
Summary: Michigo Comes back to Konoha to find that she was supposedly dead! Now she is stuck trying to make her friends believe shes not, and find true love. Michix?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto! This is just the best parody ever. xD

Nakamura-: Feels good to be writing again!

Naruto: would have been better if you didn't make me have heart break.. +eats out of a Haggan Daaz Ice cream container+

Sakura: Hes sad because of what happened in the end... he never got to see michigo!

Michigo: Hey guys! I'm ba- +gets tackled by naruto+

Sasuke: ... +leaves in a rush+

Nakamura-: All if well again! Sakura! Wanna get some icecream?

Sakura: Yeah! Lets go!

p.s: Sorry about leaving for so long guys! I had so much crap going on around me... MY BEDROOMS CLEAN D: ok on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street, Michigo had with her a few grocery bags and a black bag. She had grown in such a long time. Her hair was now waist length and Her yes with a peircing green. She hadn't been in Kohana for a number a years because of the decree. She had gone to live with the sand siblings. Sadly enough to say, she only had a bit on sanity left. Tamari and Kankuro were always betting each other if her and Naruto were gonna break up, and Gaara stood Idioly by, watching it all take place. Now we turn this story over to Michigo, who happily enough to say, is back in Konoha.

Well finally! I stood in front of an icecream cart picking which icecream to get, since it was such a hot day for summer. I smiled and picked out two, since I figured Naruto would be happy to see me. Giving the vendor the yen needed to pay for it, I smiled and waved goodbye to him. Carrying the two icecreams in one hand, she shrugged her shoulder quickly to bring the bag on her shoulder back up. She walked down the streets, the sides lined with different stores.

"Wow! Its been a long time since I've been here!"

I said, skipping near one of the shops. My eyes scanned serveral different ninja tech, one thing catching my eye. A small locket was lain near a few kunai. I picked up the locket, careful not to drop any of the icecream onto the display. It was a small silver kunai. The silver was so shiny, there was a soft glow against it as the sun hit it. The Shop keeper looked at me weirdly.

"Miss? Do you need help with anything?"

I looked up at him, holing the necklace by the string.

"How much would this be?"

I inquired, licking the top of one of the ice creams. I smiled with my eyes closed to show I wasn't going to leave without it. The shopkeeper didn't say anything and waved his hand as if to say it was mine. I shrugged my shoulders in her position and walked along, holding the necklace with my left. I looked up at the sky. The cloud were gathering slowly, an ominious wind picking up all of a sudden. I sighed. The Weather always changed so frequently. Looking around, I saw many people had thinned out. I had a bad feeling about this. I ran for it, under the many awenings lining the sides. I FINALLY got to Naruto's as The sky cracked and a lightning bolt came down, the ran starting. I walked up to his door, soaked. I had hidden the icecreams so that they werent so soggy. I smiled and knocked on the door. Steps were heard and unlocking of the door. It stayed closed until a small voice was heard.

"Whos there?"

I was about to answered when I heard NARUTO's voice just beside the door.

"I don't know. Probably another pesky salesman..."

He opened the door to show he was fully clothed, A look of shock on his face as he saw me. I had a brief glance inside. Sakura and Sasuke were on the couch, sipping lemonade, bright smiles on their faces as they turned to look at me. I was about to say something before Naruto Tackled me, making me drop the icecream in the process.

"EEK!!"

I screamed, falling backwards. Naruto Was hugging me tightly.

"I thought you were dead!"

He shouted. I was shocked.

"D-DEAD?! I sent you letters everyday!"

He looked at me completely confused.

"I never recieved a letter..."

I layed there, looking up at the now soaked naruto, totally shocked. He even answered! A slight crash was heard before Sasuke came to the front door.

"SAKURA RAN!"

Naruto and I both looked at each other with complete shock and got up, running after the pink haired ninja in the pouring rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Standing tired and out of breath, the three ninjas stood around Sakura in the living room, where she had been gagged and tied. Sasuke had his head hung with his hands crossed over his chest. Naruto was nervously biting at the tip of his fingernail while I stared Sakura down, her shame bearing to much for her to even look at us.

"I sent Naruto letters everyday, Sent Sasuke a small trinket I found in the sand village he needed, and even went to the lengths as to try and find missions to come over this way. Sakura, I sent you healing scrolls from the sand village as a gift. What happened to them all."

My eyes bore into her as she looked up to me, her eyes filled with fear and anxiety. Sasuke walked around her slowly, ungagging her.

"Care to explain?"

I said, crossing my arms and leaning to one side. This bitch wasn't going to make a fool out of me after all these years. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"NO! I just wante-"

"Where are those letters Sakura."

Naruto interupted her, making her look at naruto scared. I looked over at him and couldnt help being scared also. His aura was a sickening red. Dangerous. I had learned aura reading while I was in the sand village. it came in handy with alot of things. Looking over at Sasuke for support, his face was stricken with fear. Even he had the sense not to fuck around with Naruto... well. Anymore.

"Answer me Sakura."

Naruto walked closer to Sakura, her purple aura growing. Scared are we sakura? I decided to step in. I walked up to naruto quickly and grabbed his arm.

"It doesn't matter! I'm back now and-"

"It matters to me!!"

Naruto snapped, turning his towards me quickly. His aura went from red to a red blue mix. He was frustrated now. Sasuke was sitting beside sakura, talking to her quietly. I stepped back and let go of him. Naruto stormed out of the room, Sasuke following close behind. I was angry now. I turned to Sakura who was looking down at the ground. I walked over to her and slapped her across the face, and HARD. She winced and looked up at me, seething.

"You bitch... Don't want to be upstaged by me even though you have Sasuke?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you hate me or something?!!"

I screamed at her, my fists clenched tightly, blood actually starting to drip between my fingertips. Her aura turned a sickening black. I felt sick just looking at her. I started to wobble on my feet.

"You always were the better konochi... and I knew it... but.. you didn't have to beat me at everything..."

She said, her eyes flashing a deep yellow. I felt myself freeze. My feet gave out on me as I fell to the floor, hitting it hard. I felt my body being paralized by something. Sakura got up out of the ropes easily as she smirked and touched her cheek.

"Your going to pay for being such a bitch.."

Her face looked evil as I strained to look at her. My eyesight was fading fast. I gave up trying and closed my eyes, relaxing my body. Sakura laughed again and the last thing I heard, was Naruto and Sasuke cursing under their breath and hit something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is good... I like this. :3

But you know, my internet is being a total ass, so I can't actually put anything up for a while. I'll be writing over here, just not trying to kill my internet...

LOVE MUSIC! ITS INSPIRING!

:'D

Love you All.

-Michigo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the parody that I write :D

Nakamura-: OMFG.

Sakura: What the hell!?

Naruto: What are we being surprised about?

Sasuke: ... I have no idea.

Michigo: Neither do I... Nakamura-?

Nakamura-: MY ROOMS CLEAN O: and I have a new guy I like. :D

Sakura, Naruto, Michigo, & Sasuke: ... thats a big surprise?

Nakamura-: yes. :D

Thanks to all who actually subscribe to me and like my storys. :'D I LOVE YOU ALL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her face looked evil as I strained to look at her. My eyesight was fading fast. I gave up trying and closed my eyes, relaxing my body. Sakura laughed again and the last thing I heard, was Naruto and Sasuke cursing under their breath and hit something._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found myself in a different reality. I looked down, I was floating just above a pool of water that looked like blood. I realised this looked exactly like the center of the sand villages greenhouse. I looked to my left quickly, finding a matted hair, dirty faced Michigo. I laughed a bit at the gloves and the sunglasses.

"...To...Naruto..."

I heard myself say. I noticed I was writing a letter. The smile on my face was so bright it lit up the greenhouse. This was a past memory! I laughed again and floated over to behind the now walking away Michigo.


End file.
